Saints Row 3: After the Final Battle
by KayBaby9384
Summary: OneShot: The Boss's thoughts and plans after the Final Battle. Won't give much away, you'll have to read to find out! Rated T for language and mention of Toys.


**Hey guys this is my first time writing a story for Saints Row 3 considering I just finished the game. For those of you who have played it before this story takes place after the Kill Killbane ending. Hope you all enjoy and remember, I like Ice Cream and Reviews are my cherries on top!**

It's been 6 months since the final battle and things have finally fallen into place. After saving the city from Cyrus and his SWAG team, the Saints became heroes again. Everyone returned to cheering in the streets and bending over backwards to please us. Pierce took over after the death of "Mayor Burt - Fucking - Reynolds," Yeah, I still can't get over that. His first act as Mayor was to have Kinzie design a Virtual Reality Chess game that couldn't be wrecked and automatically saved your progress. Him and Oleg play every Tuesday and Friday afternoon. Oleg got his chance to empty his heart to Kinzie and they've never been happier. They spend most of their time in the warehouse but he gets her outside occasionally. She's finally found the one person who understands her.

With Cyrus and Killbane both dead and Matt out terrorizing some other country, the city has been relatively peaceful again. It took a couple weeks but we finally eliminated all the zombies and disposed of the bodies of the casualties. The Saints own pretty much every business and home in the city. But we are fair rulers. The buildings destroyed by STAG are now kept as landmarks and the statue that was destroyed in the explosion is left the way it is. The only person who dares go near it is me. Speaking of the statue, this brings me to where I am today. Standing outside Mayor Pierce's office, reflecting on the changes we've made. Well, I've stalled enough, to time put on my big girl panties. I take a deep breath and open the door.

_**Pierce!"**_

_** Hey Boss, wad up?"**_

_** Not much, just been overseeing the final stages of the cleanup. I'm here on official business though, I have some papers for you to sign."**_

_** Oh god God, please not anymore autographs boss?"**_

_** Ah you know you love the attention Pierce don't complain. But no, these are just some legal papers I had drawn up."**_

_** Legal Papers Boss?"**_

_** Pierce, I'm gonna cut to the chase. I've been reflecting, and after everything that's happened in the last 6 months I realize I want to get my affairs in order. Just in case anything happens to me. If and when it ever does, I'm choosing you to lead the Saints in my place. This is basically my will. Everyone else has signed and I need you to as well. The Saints go to you. The Cribs will stay as communal Saints Properties for any and all members to use whenever need be. All my custom vehicles will go to Oleg. My weapons will be placed in Kinzies possession. God I hope I'm not making a mistake there. And, disgusting as it is but by as per his personal request, all my sex toys go to Zimos..."**_

_** "That's plain wrong."**_

_** "My thoughts exactly but to each their own I guess."**_

_** "Boss, do we have to do this now? I'm sure you've got more years than all of us left."**_

_** "Everyone seems to think that but you never know for sure do you? Just sign the damn papers Pierce, I need to go get a drink."**_

_** "Sure thing Boss, but I think it's crazy."**_

_** "Of course you do."**_

I watch as Pierce signs the papers. Taking them back I prepare to leave. Reaching the door, I swallow and turn around...

_**"Pierce?"**_

_** "Yeah Boss?"**_

_** "Thank you for everything. I know if anything ever happens to me, you'll lead them well."**_

_** "Sure thing Boss. You sure you're okay though?"**_

_** "Yeah. I'm gonna go get that drink now."**_

_** "Drink one for me. I don't have nearly the time I used to. Catch ya later Baby."**_

_** "Bye Pierce."**_

I walk out the door. I'm not going for a drink. Drinks don't help me anymore. They did at the beginning but now, if anything, they just make things worse. So I hop on my Spector Bike and jet off towards the one place that's mine and mine alone: The Statue. Landing on the very top I park my bike and hop of. Walking towards the edge like I've done so many times before. It's so peaceful up here. It helps me think. But it kills me at the same time.

You see what I've failed to tell you is that all this time that I've spent fixing things and putting the city back together, I've also spent personally falling apart. I keep asking myself how it went wrong, how it turned in to all this. I made a choice. A choice to go after Killbane instead of saving the ones I loved most. A choice that's haunted me every second of every hour of every day since. Sure Killbane was gone but so were my friends. Mayor Reynolds. Dead. Tori. Dead. Shaunee. DEAD! I've tried drugs. I've tried alcohol. I've tried sex. Nothing helps me to forget for very long. And it's always there again when I wake up. There's only one thing left for me to do. All the plans are made. Pierce will make a fine leader. He'll have Oleg, Kinzie, and Zimos for support. Everyone will be fine. There's only one thing left to do.

I step towards the edge. It's raining, hard, but I don't care. Each icy drop fells like Heaven on my feverish skin. The wind whips around me, almost lifting me up as if I can fly. As I raise my face to the skies to catch more water I whisper two words, over and over.

_**"I'm sorry."**_

_** "I'm sorry."**_

_** "I'm sorry."**_

_** "I'M SORRY!"**_

I take one last deep breath, gather my courage, and jump, knowing I will see Shaunee and Gat soon. I do not make a sound as I plummet toward the ocean. With the wind whipping around my body, lifting me up, I have never felt more free.

~Fin~


End file.
